One day I will think of a good title
by Catwytch
Summary: Root and Foaly get stuck together in Foaly's lab because one of the computers crash. Will Root and Foaly be able to stand each others company for more than a few minutes. I wonder what will happen...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis fowl characters.

**A/N: Well… **

**Hmmm…**

**Ummm…**

**I'm new to fanfic so please don't beat me into the ground with a meat clever. Baseball bats are acceptable but not meat cleavers. I don't mind constructive criticism but full flames might cause me to have a mental breakdown. I will do the best that I can to meet everybody's expectations but I'm not promising anything. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Catwytch **

"Foaly you bloody idiot! How the hell did this happen! I am the head of the LEPrecon! I can't be held up by your stupid pranks!"

"You think that this is a prank! Why on earth would I CHOOSE to be stuck in a small confined space with you! Especially when there is all my precious equipment involved! It could be harmed! Don't harm my precious children Root please! You can hurt me, but not my precious babies!"

"Oh for god's sakes! Get a bloody grip Foaly! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry… I accidentally missed my appointment with the doctor to renew my prescription of Ritalin I got so caught up with one of my newest advances in technology that I didn't realise the time. That was a bit off a mess up of me wasn't it! But you know how it is Root."

"Number one, no I don't know how it is. Number two what might this latest advance be. But number three… YOU ARE ADHD! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I KNOW THIS!"

"Oh… it must have slipped my mind…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT MUST HAVE SLIPPED MY MIND'! AS YOUR BOSS I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO ANY OF THE WORKERS! I NEED YOUR MEDICAL HISTORY! IF ANYTHING WAS TO GO WRONG I WOULD NEED THAT VITAL INFORMATION! WHAT IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM!"

"Well, like I said, it must have slipped my mind. I mean I hardly notice myself anymore. Unless something like this happens and my medication has run out, well I tend to get just a little bit hyper…heh…"

Root stormed off towards Foaly's lab door to once again attempt to open it. Unfortunately for him the doors were run by an electrical system. It was this very electrical system that had crashed and would take many hours, or possibly days to reboot because when it had crashed it took Foaly's main computer down with it.

Root kicked the door as hard as he could and immediately regretted it as his foot started to throb and scream with pain. Root let out an enraged screech.

Foaly couldn't resist the scene that had just taken place before his eyes. He felt the laughter bubbling in his stomach and before he could stop himself it exploded out of his mouth!

Root shot him the filthiest look he had ever seen

"If you don't shut your mouth Foaly…trust me I will…"

Foaly gulped and decided that it really wasn't so funny after all. He decided that it was now JUICEBOX TIME!

As Root stood there cursing, Foaly started doing the juice box dance…

"One, two, three and step to the left. One, two, three and step to the right. Turn around and touch the ground. Now shake that juicebox, shake that juicebox. Show me that you mean it. Shake that juicebox! Jump up and down and SHAKE THAT JUICE BOX! YEA WOOHOO! THAT'S THE WAY! YOU ARE DOING GREAT! SHAKE THAT JUICEBOX LIKE YOU MEAN IT! YEA! SHAKE THAT JUICE BOX!" Foaly slid across the floor on his knees with his arms in the air and his sacred tropical fruit juicebox in his hand. It was a moment to me proud of. It was once brilliant juicebox dance.

Root slid down the wall, his foot still throbbing and put his head in his hands. How the hell was he going to be able to handle this for more than 10 minutes? There was no chance that he could escape insanity this time.

**A/N: so what did you guys think of chapter one? Please give me lots of reviews and ideas would be good too. I just want you to know that I have nothing against ADHD people, in fact I baby-sit a boy who is ADHD and he is really, really sweet! I just thought that Foaly with no medication making him super hyper would give this fic an interesting twist. I hope that you enjoyed it! When I get some reviews I will update so you can see how badly Root deals with a high Foaly. Until the next time Catwytch **


End file.
